The Dark Side of Rose Hathaway
by ShantelleBelikova
Summary: What if Rose had everything she possibly wanted by working as hard as she did? Then what if all she worked hard for is gone in an instant? What will happen if Darkness takes her for good? Will she ever get her life back to somewhat normal? What if Rose is too broken to fight back? Find out the answers to these questions and more
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Wedding**

**Rose POV**

Chapter 1

The Wedding

Rose POV (BOLD)

My name is Rose Hathaway. Yes the one and only. The thing is, I am getting married to the most gorgeous, sexiest man alive here at Court. His name is Dimitri Belikov. It's funny how some things work you know. I have killed many strigoi; I have saved Dimitri along with the help of my best friend Lissa to bring Dimitri back. Hell I went to Russia back.

I am a badass guardian who knows how much of a badass she really is. I have fought and trained for everything that has lead up to that one moment of when I graduated from the Academy. Hell I thought graduation was nerve-wracking. No nothing compares to this perfect moment.

I didn't know what to expect. I still don't know. I have never been so nervous in all my life or scared. Yes I was scared when I thought I lost my husband to be that night in the cave. Honestly? This takes the cake. Of course I have you and my friends to help me out but truthfully I didn't think I could be more scared.

And my dad. Oh boy, don't get me started on him. He doesn't so much as scares me anymore but he really loves to threaten. Is there any way you can tell him to stop threatening all the boyfriends I have? Seriously that is getting old. I don't want Dimitri getting scared and running off. He says I am stuck to him like glue. I just hope he's right.

JANINE POV (BOLD)

I sighed taking a deep breath listening to my daughter rant. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her pace up and down in her wedding dress. She truly does look amazing. But I also noticed she was wearing a hole in the floor as I laughed watching her pace. She was however right though. She could take on a fleet of strigoi and throw herself in front of a gun taking a bullet for her Princess. (She did that by the way).

My daughter is fearless. She fears nothing if it involves the ones she loves. She never would think twice about it. I take pride in the fact Rosemarie Hathaway is my daughter. I look at her, taking a deep breath, trying to come up with the right thing to say. I was never good with words. I took a deep breath smiling at her, "Rose believe it or not getting married is exciting. Yes it can be scary but in the end it will be worth it. Although your father and I never got married our life is wonderful. You will be just fine. Walk down the aisle with your head held high and just think of how great of a wife you'll be. This doesn't happen often dhampirs getting married like this. Hold your head up high and as you walk straight down the middle and say to yourself "I am Rosemarie Hathaway. I can do this. I have faced worst things than this. I have faced death. I can and will do this!" Oh and I will try and have a talk with your father."

Rose sighed in relief. As I heard her tell me I was right. She gave me a real hug that made me want to melt as I smiled. I went to go get her father to walk her down the aisle. She would be just fine.

DIMITRI'S POV (BOLD)

I sat there in the dressing room as I finished putting on my tux. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I am the luckiest man alive. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail as I smiled putting the flower in my pocket. I was finally doing this. I was finally getting married to my Roza. Oh my sweet, sweet Roza.

I have loved her since the day I met her. She is something else. She is the love of my life. Rose helped me after she and Lissa healed me from a strigoi to a dhampir once more. I was going through a very rough time, and she never once gave up on me, or gave up on hope. She helped me see past the monster I was to the person I am now. I will never forget what she said that made me realize I was different than strigoi. "Find one thing, just one thing that you like that makes you different from them." After that I realized everything would be all right.

A few months ago however just after she said that and we came back to court she got shot by Tasha Ozera. I thought she wasn't going to make it. It was such a close call. The last thing she said to me before passing out from loss of blood was "I forgive you." Right then and there changed my whole perspective on life. I learned to appreciate myself and not take things for granted. You can say I had my Roza's life flash right before my eyes. Mine did to although I wasn't hurt or anything. But it was like we were connected.

She's all right and now I am getting ready to marry her. It's my lucky day. I look up to hear a noise as Janine smiled looking for Abe. I told her where I thought he might be. I take one more look in the mirror smiling, as I know how lucky I am to marry the woman and love of my life. Rose had come a long way from the teenager I met to the young woman she has become. I heard the music as I started walking down to the best man. A wide smile plastered on my face. This was it. I was finally getting married.

ROSE'S POV (BOLD)

I take a deep breath. This was it. I was finally getting married. My mother had talked to me and calmed me down. I looked in the mirror and I didn't look like Rose Hathaway. My dress was strapless. It was a simple "A" line pattern. My hair was up in curled at the top of my head. I had my makeup done, nails both toes and fingers painted. I wore high heels that Lissa let me borrow. Stilettos of all things in her closet. I could barely walk in wedges. What in her right mind made her think I could walk down the aisle in these? We were going to have a talk later.

I smiled as Lissa came walking over smiling "You look great. No, spectacular. Dimitri is going to love you forever. Just remember that." She said as I smile wider thinking about my soon to be husband in a few minutes time. All the sudden the music started and Lissa gave me a hug before wishing me luck.

My mother happened to find my father just in time to walk me down "Cutting it kind of close old man?" I asked smirking as he laughed.

"Always Kiz, always." He said. I smiled at him as we started walking down the aisle. I was excited but scared at the same time. Today was my day and nothing could go wrong. (So I was hoping.) I had all my friends and family with me. I was so nervous but excited at the same time. I looked straight ahead to see the man that was mine. He looked like an angel standing there in all his glory. Oh that smile. That smile always makes my knees go weak. I don't know why but every time I see Dimitri I feel like I am on a different planet. Like I am floating on air and not on the planet earth.

This time however it was more than that. It was tenfold. As I saw him my heart leaped out of my chest and into my palm. I felt it pump so loud and so fast I didn't know what to do. Dimitri held his hand out to me as I grabbed it and said our wedding vows and we were finally married. My mother and father were the first to congratulate us followed by Dimitri's family as they smiled kissed me and welcomed me into the family. I still couldn't believe we were finally tied the knot. We were finally a family. After the reception we headed back to the honeymoon suite to enjoy our first night as husband and wife 

_**A/N Hello everyone this is my second fanfic. Hopefully I can get more followers on this one as well as reviews. I had to discard my first one because no one was reviewing. I hope I get more reviews on this one. Please let me know if you guys have any ideas. And I beg you please, please, please R&R I enjoy writing stories but need reviews to do so. Give me at least five reviews and I will add another chapter. Thank you all so much**_


	2. Chapter 2-Aftershock

**Chapter 2- Aftershock**

**ROSE POV**

I couldn't believe it. Dimitri and I were finally married. We finally did it. I looked into his gorgeous eyes as he smiled at me most likely thinking the same thing I was. We moved to the dance floor as he pulled me to him. We had our first dance as husband and wife. It was so amazing to finally bring our relationship in the open. All we could do is smile at each other. Honestly we didn't do anymore then smile to communicate.

We knew how we each moved. It was due to all the training that he put me through when we first came back to the Academy. We knew each other's moves so well that we danced perfectly In sync. Soon other people began to join in the dancing as well. It was so great to be able to relax. "Roza you look absolutely stunning. Do you know that?" Dimitri said with a smile as I returned the smile "You don't look too bad yourself Comrade." I said staring at him like I had never stared at him before.

"It sure feels good that we don't need to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I honestly didn't think I could stand it one more minute." He said listening to my new husband laugh. "I think Alberta suspected us from the start, but I am honestly glad she didn't expel me and get rid of you. That would totally suck." I said smiling Dimitri returning the smile as well. Dimitri laughed kissing me the biggest kiss ever shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh Roza only you would bring something like that up at a time like this." We both laughed as we continued to dance. I couldn't believe how incredible this night has been so far. I couldn't be happier. After our first dance we went to cut the cake. I smiled at him as we cut a piece for each other. Then without warning he threw some cake at my face as I glared at him shoving some in his face as we all laughed.

**Dimitri's POV**

My Roza looked stunning as we had our first dance as husband and wife. We didn't have to say much because in a way we already knew what the other was thinking. I guess it just came with how much we know each other. She graduated a couple of months ago and we talked about it, the "M" word. Marriage. It was a big step for both of us but in the end we both knew we couldn't live without one another. She was too intoxicating to me. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

Now here we were almost three months later and we are finally married. I couldn't believe we finally tied the knot. It was also good to finally get our relationship out in the open so no one was making accusations. When Rose told me that little bit about her thinking Alberta knew all along I had to laugh. I felt the same way. Alberta twice my age but she honestly scared me at times.

We went to cut the cake and after we did so I smirked at her. "This would be a perfect time to catch her off guard. Seeing as for the first time in a very long time neither one of us had to be guardians at the moment. I smirked and suddenly got the urge to throw cake in Rose's face. So that's precisely what I did. After she got over the initial shock she chased me all around until she finally pinned me and threw me to the floor and shoved the cake in my face.

Everyone was laughing at us as I pushed Rose off of me and helped her up due to her dress. We both cleaned out faces and she kissed me deeply with so much passion. After this we were going on our honeymoon to enjoy ourselves. We opened our gifts and then packed it all away. Well everyone else did that as we were still in our wedding clothes we took off for the honeymoon suite. I kissed her deeply moaning in pleasure. I couldn't wait to get to the honeymoon suite.

A/N Hello everybody once again it's me sorry it has taken me a while to post this chapter. I wanted to see if I got any reviews. I didn't. Please help me out here. I really need some reviews and feedback. I could really use some reviews. I don't want to waste my time doing another story if no one is going to help me out. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R

I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Richelle Mead. Bless her heart for creating the VA world for us

**Chapter 3 – The Honeymoon**

**Dimitri POV**

I can't believe that we finally made it to the hotel honeymoon suite. It seemed like it took so long, just because I wanted the time to go by fast. I needed my Roza. And here she was. Finally I was able to be hers and her be mine without all the audience and people going around spreading rumors. Although the rumor thing would never stop but right now I certainly didn't care about that. I turned to her and actually looked at her as not just my equal or partner anymore not even my student, but my wife. She smiled as she looked over to me She laughed "What?" She asked innocently

I just smiled at her as I pulled her close to me kissing her passionately. The moment was getting heated and next thing I know I was being pulled on the bed as all the clothes (my clothes) came off in mere seconds. Something I never saw coming. I smiled as I lay under the covers with my new wife. We kissed and made love all night. That had to have been a record. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00am human time.

I got up trying not to wake Rose up. It was very early but I couldn't sleep so I got up and dressed and went down to explore the island. I wanted to do something special for Rose but was having a hard time deciding. I went around and saw many exciting, exotic things on the Hawaiian Island. After exploring a bit I decided to buy breakfast. When I got up there Rose was still in bed but not sleeping. Oh somebody help me her body is so damn beautiful. I am so glad I didn't have to share. She had grown into a gorgeous young woman. I remember when I first brought her and Queen Vasilisa (Princess at the time) back to the academy.

***FLASHBACK***

Rose was standing in the window and she had noticed me and turned to Lissa. She was the most beautiful young woman I ever saw. The thing is she was under aged. I saw her sneak out the back as I had the guardians surround the place. She fought us all and did very well considering how out of practice she was. But then it was my turn. "If you want her you'll have to go through me first!" She yelled as I introduced myself "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. My name is Dimitri Belikov I am here to take you back to St. Vladimir's." Rose was so stubborn and even than filled with determination to save the Princess and protect her.

***END FLASHBACK***

She was so independent and a fire and determination to protect Vasilisa. And ever now that determination never wavered. That's what I loved most and still love most about my new wife. Wow that sounds so different. I smiled watching her watch me. "I brought you some breakfast my love and later I have a surprise for you. She looked at me smiling. "You know I hate surprises Comrade." She said laughing as I sighed. "For once can you just be happy Roza?" I said raising an eyebrow as I handed her the food and we ate in comfortable silence.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 3 – The Honeymoon**

**Dimitri POV**

I can't believe that we finally made it to the hotel honeymoon suite. It seemed like it took so long, just because I wanted the time to go by fast. I needed my Roza. And here she was. Finally I was able to be hers and her be mine without all the audience and people going around spreading rumors. Although the rumor thing would never stop but right now I certainly didn't care about that. I turned to her and actually looked at her as not just my equal or partner anymore not even my student, but my wife. She smiled as she looked over to me She laughed "What?" She asked innocently

I just smiled at her as I pulled her close to me kissing her passionately. The moment was getting heated and next thing I know I was being pulled on the bed as all the clothes (my clothes) came off in mere seconds. Something I never saw coming. I smiled as I lay under the covers with my new wife. We kissed and made love all night. That had to have been a record. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00am human time.

I got up trying not to wake Rose up. It was very early but I couldn't sleep so I got up and dressed and went down to explore the island. I wanted to do something special for Rose but was having a hard time deciding. I went around and saw many exciting, exotic things on the Hawaiian Island. After exploring a bit I decided to buy breakfast. When I got up there Rose was still in bed but not sleeping. Oh somebody help me her body is so damn beautiful. I am so glad I didn't have to share. She had grown into a gorgeous young woman. I remember when I first brought her and Queen Vasilisa (Princess at the time) back to the academy.

***FLASHBACK***

Rose was standing in the window and she had noticed me and turned to Lissa. She was the most beautiful young woman I ever saw. The thing is she was under aged. I saw her sneak out the back as I had the guardians surround the place. She fought us all and did very well considering how out of practice she was. But then it was my turn. "If you want her you'll have to go through me first!" She yelled as I introduced myself "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. My name is Dimitri Belikov I am here to take you back to St. Vladimir's." Rose was so stubborn and even than filled with determination to save the Princess and protect her.

***END FLASHBACK***

She was so independent and a fire and determination to protect Vasilisa. And even now that determination never wavered. That's what I loved most and still love most about my new wife. Wow that sounds so different. I smiled watching her watch me. "I brought you some breakfast my love and later I have a surprise for you. She looked at me smiling. "You know I hate surprises Comrade." She said laughing as I sighed. "For once can you just be happy Roza?" I said raising an eyebrow as I handed her the food and we ate in comfortable silence. After we finished eating we both got dressed and showers and what not. We were both ready within a few minutes. I smiled seeing her get anxious. She really did hate surprises. All the more to give her one. I loved the fact she was anxious and the same time couldn't take it anymore as she bounced up and down on her heels. I laughed watching her get antsy.

"What is this Comrade?" She asked The more we got closer to where we were going the more antsy she got. I just had to sit and laugh at her giddiness. I turned to her as we held hands. That's for me to know and you to find out Rose Belikova. I smirked. She gave me those cute pouty lips she always did when she wanted me to tell her. She thought it would suck me in. Rather it just amused me. "Just trust me will you Roza it will be worth it."

**Rose POV**

Surprises. I hate them. I hate having to wait until I get what I am going to get. I really hate the fact that it just drives me crazy knowing the person or people giving me surprises know what it is and I don't. I hate the suspense. Just give it to me already! I looked at Dimitri as he mentioned surprise for me. Why doesn't that surprise me though. "Come on Comrade tell me what it is." I sad smiling trying to turn on my charm for him. Needless to say it never works. I knew this time wasn't going to work with him anyway. He smiled and just laughed shaking his head. I sighed. Why bother? Never works anyway. I sighed well the faster I got dressed and made myself gorgeous the sooner I would get my surprise. So I got all prettied up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go Comrade." I said. He smiled grabbing the keys as he lead me out of the hotel. "So Comrade what are we doing?" I asked as he smiled "Well it's such a beautiful island I thought we would go look around and just enjoy the company for starters." He said smiling "Then later is your surprise." I sighed once more I had to wait until tonight! Why could I never get a break? "Oh for heaven's sake just tell me already!" I said starting to lose my temper.

All Dimitri could do is sit and laugh. "Seriously? Oh come on Dimitri can't I have the surprise now?" He asked practically begging and pleading. I most have looked ridiculous because the more I did this the more Dimitri laughed as I huffed. "You have to wait until tonight after the lights go down it is so much better if you do. And what I have planned is on a schedule anyway." He said shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't help but act childish so I did a childish thing and poked my tongue out at him rolling my eyes. He laughed once more. I haven't seen him smile this much in a while. In fact ever. I did enjoy it. So I continued to tease him. "Hey Comrade, if you don't give me my surprise now you will not get any nookie tonight." He raised his one eyebrow like he always does which by the way makes me mad that I am the only one that can't do that. "Well Roza, that is cruel and so not fair." He whimpered. Now it was my turn to laugh. I had something against him. Blackmail always seemed to work.

"Roza. I hate to say this and risk my whole being. But I am going out on a limb and say you really wouldn't do that because you like the sex just as much as I do." Well shit that didn't go according to my plan. Dimitri was always so smart. "Great I got outsmarted by my husband…again!" I said deciding to drop the issue and enjoy the sunrise and looking out to the ocean. I took a deep breath. It had been so long since I was able to just enjoy the sun. It felt good as Dimitri held me and we watched the sunrise on the beach. Nothing could be more perfect. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Dimitri asked as I smiled "Yeah. I didn't think I would ever be able to enjoy the little things like this again." I said smiling enjoying it." We walked the island for a couple hours before we started getting hungry. We stopped over at a little cafe`. After we ordered and got done eating we explored the island some more. We bought all sorts of souvenirs and shopped until we were ready to drop. We took everything back to the hotel before going out yet again.

I was so tired from doing all the shopping and exploring but the time went by so fast. Faster than I thought it would. I smiled realizing it was almost time for my surprise. "Roza, you can't sit down just yet. We need to go to where your surprise is." With that we left and Dimitri led me over to a little spot with a stage. He pulled a chair out for me as I sat down baffled. "Dimitri what is this?" I asked cautiously. He smiled "Well just a minute and you'll find out." I rolled my eyes just as some performers came out and introduced themselves and started dancing. But this wasn't any dancing. No it was fire dancing. I looked up in amazement and awe as I watched. During the time of watching them the waiters and waitresses brought out food for everyone as I smiled. Dimitri was right. This was so worth it. I smiled looking at him "I love you Dimitri, thank you for making me wait." He laughed kissing my hand. "You're so welcome Rose. I am glad you like it." He said smiling. After dinner and the dancing we decided it was time to go to bed.

Dimitri looked as tired as I felt. I laughed "Boy Comrade you look worse than I do." I said as I tried to contain my yawn. He smiled picking me up and carrying me through the threshold. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck smiling tiredly. Once we got into the room we both cleared off the bed and took a shower together before climbing in bed. I smiled as I snuggled into my new husband. We fell asleep and I didn't have any nightmares or for once in my life wasn't worried about anything. The next morning I woke up earlier than my gorgeous husband and went out on the balcony drinking coffee and watching the sunrise. I really enjoyed the small moments like this. They were very rare and pleasurable. After a few minutes Dimitri came over kissing my neck. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked as I smiled looking up to him "Always" I said


	4. Chapter 4- Honeymoon part 2

Chapter 4-Honeymoon part 2

**Rose's pov**

I smiled as we watched the sunrise. I took a deep calming breath. It was amazing and peaceful standing with some coffee and the balcony. I smiled when I saw or more like sensed Dimitri coming behind me as he snaked his arms around me kissing my neck as I moaned in pleasure. We stayed like that for what seemed like for hours. "Oh Comrade this is perfect. It's been so long since we have been able to just relax and and not have to worry about anything." I said smiling as he smiled. "Roza, my sweet Roza. I will be back. I am going to leave and get us some breakfast. As much as I am reluctant to leave." He sighed as I just sat there giggling. "I know you have such a hard life." I said laughing kissing him deeply as I watched my husband leave. I was going to take advantage of this honeymoon thing. It was never going to happen again. As he was out I took the camera and took pictures of the beautiful sunrise having a feeling I wouldn't be able to see it in a very long time from now. It would however be amazing if I coulees see it every day. Or even the sunset.

After about a half hour Dimitri finally came back with the food. Wondering what took him so long I took it upon myself to ask him "Hey Comrade, What took you so long?" I asked as he just shook his head smiling. "Don't come between the great Rose Hathaway and her food. I had to wait in line love." He said teasing me. "We'll Comrade, my name is not Hathaway anymore remember?" I said teasing him back as he just laughed. "That's true but it has more of a ring to it. Sounds better anyway." He said as I laughed "We'll that is true." I said kissing him. He smiled looking at me adoringly as if I was the only human left aside from him living on the planet. He always looked at me like that, and I never got tired of it. I honestly didn't think I ever would. After eating we got dressed to start the day once more. He smiled as we got done getting dressed after I took forever on deciding which new outfit I wanted to wear. I finally decided on a light blue tank top and white shorts and flip flops with a light blue wrap with white flowers tied around my waist. My hair for once wasn't just up sloppily but nice and neat bun at the base of my neck just enough to cover my tattoos.

I smiled at Dimitri as we grabbed what we needed as he smiled. "You look amazing Roza. Of course you always do." He said which made me kiss him passionately. I still couldn't believe he was all mine.I smiled remembering a short conversation we had when we were falling for each other. It wasn't a very long conversation but it stuck with me.

**Flashback**

It happened to be after Natalie turned strigoi and Victor escaped the holding cell at the Academy. I had gone outside to see Dimitri for he was the only one that wasn't at the the Queens speech. I smiled and went to him smiling. "You lied Dimitri about not loving me." I had said as he looked over to me. "Yes I did. But it has to do with more of just our age why we can't be together. We will both be guarding Lissa. I love you and so if there was a strigoi attack I wouldn't throw myself in front of her. I'd throw myself in front of you." He had whispered as I smiled almost crying. "Funny." I had said. "The reasons you have for not loving me make me love you that much more." I by this time started crying as I kissed his cheek and went back to the school.

**End Flashback**

I would do the same thing for him. I felt the same way maybe even stronger. I had wiped my eyes not realizing I was crying until Dimitri rubbed his thumb across my cheek looking at me concerned. "Rose what is it?" He asked as I smiled "Nothing just got thinking about the conversation we had so many months ago when you told me you'd throw yourself in front of me rather than Lissa. Honestly I think I would have done the same thing." My heart was beating a mile a minute as it felt like it was trying to dig out of my chest. It was hard to explain what my heart was doing. Te best way to describe it is in Indiana Jones and the Temple of doom when the priest was taking the heart out of one of the other people. (Yes I used an Indiana Jones reference. I watch too many movies.) Dimitri calmed down as soon as I told him why I had been crying. I think maybe he thought I was getting cold feet. Yeah right me? Never. I had been waiting for this moment since I first lay my eyes on Dimitri. No way in hell was I going to let him go. We had been through so much for me to just give up on either of us.

"Hey Comrade, don't worry I am fine I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." I said honestly curling my head into his chest taking his scent in. After the honeymoon we were going to Russia for a couple days to see his family. I couldn't wait. It was going to be so great. The last time I saw his family was a few months ago to tell them Dimitri was turned strigoi. Dimitri hadn't seen them for years. I smiled wanting them to be surprised when we went and told them about Dimitri being restored back to dhampir. But right now I was more worried about the honeymoon. We have still been studying me even though I didn't have the bond with Lissa anymore we still discovered I was still shadow-kissed. Which was sort of weird but we didn't get any further than that due to the wedding and everything else in between. In the meantime Dimitri and I went out to explore the island some more.

**Dimitri's pov**

I smiled as Rose told me she was alright. I grabbed the keys for the little bungalow that we had rented. I smiled taking her hand as we started off on our journey. Rose had grabbed the camera and was going picture crazy as I just sat there laughing enjoying myself. I couldn't help it. Her enthusiasm was indeed contagious. It was fun watching her. I had never seen her quiet this excited before. It was nice to actually see her not be uptight. I should be talking though, I am the same way. The moroi come first. That was the motto that was drilled into our head from day one. But for once the both of us had our guards down and was able to just enjoy ourselves. When the sun hit high noon it was getting pretty hot and humid as we went back to the bungalow long enough to change into our swimming suit and swimming trunks before plastering ourselves with sunscreen more out of habit then anything. We then went out to the beach and went swimming. To see Rose in her deep red bikini and her slim body just turned me on even more. Her body was so gorgeous it hurt most days. I made it a special thing every day to remind her how gorgeous she was.

I mainly just watched her swimming. I have to admit that I looked like a stalker, stalking his next victim. However I don't think Rose really cared. Her head was in the clouds ever since we arrived last night. I smiled as she saw the small glance blushing. She came up to me kissing me deeply. "Something you like Comrade?" She asked as she did the first time I saw her making out. I had to admit I was very jealous even back then. Well and I didn't want to see her et hurt or throw away her life. It would hurt me deeply if someone with that much potential just throw it away. Especially a female guardian. After swimming for several hours e decided we were very hungry and decided to eat outside a little cafe shop. After eating Rose dragged me out onto the water to go boating. I could honestly say though it was my first time I had a blast. I honestly didn't think I would have that much fun. I never was a water person. Well Rose just proved to me how much fun I could actually have. After boating and going to change back in our clothes we went window shopping for a little just to pass the time.

By the time we got done taking pictures, window shopping, boating and playing in the water we lost track of time. I didn't realize how much fun we had until I looked at the clock. I was so amazed how much time had past. The old saying is true I guess. "Time sure fly's when you're having fun." I smiled at the little saying. Rose must have noticed because she looked over smiling as she kissed me. "What are you thinking Comrade?" She asked as I returned the kiss smiling back. "Oh nothing just how much fun we have been having." I admitted truthfully. We decided on much bickering a place we both agreed upon to eat. After we got done eating we went back and Rose started the shower as she smirked purposefully undressing in front of me to tease me. I laughed as I undressed myself taking that notion of hers as an invite. We both smiled jumping into the shower. As I got in the shower I moaned pressing Rose's body against the cold tile, shower wall. I slowly started kissing her gently. She moaned in pleasure as she arched her back wrapping her legs around me. Of course the moaning turned me on and letting me know I was pleasing her.

I gently lay her down on the shower floor as the warm water ran down our bodies. I knelt down as I slowly caressed her breasts and gently massaged her nipples. As I did that she arched her body. "Come on Dimitri just make love to me already." She whined as I laughed. "I don't think so. I want to take my time with you." I said as I slowly touched her womanhood lightly before I slowly started fingering her. She spread out her legs so I could get to her better. Hearing her whine made me smirk. The more she whined and whimpered the more it turned me on. But I had to contain myself for now. I wanted this night to be perfect. Surely that's what it would be perfect. I then decided to go down on her and lick her womanhood as she clawed my back like an animal. I decided I was a wild beast that was finally unleashed. As I tongued her she squirmed whimpering in pleasure. The more she tried to squirm the more of course I would stick my tongue deeper within her. She screamed with so much pleasure breathing heavily. Of course I still had a lot of dirty things I wanted to do to her. I smirked. "Oh Roza I haven't even begun to touch the tip of the iceberg yet." I said smiling.

After several long minutes of tonguing her I finally decided to pick her up and turn off the water and took her to the bed not caring we were both soaked. I smiled laying her on the bed tying her up to the bedposts as she gasped in pleasure. I spread her legs as far apart as I could and tied them up as well. I smiled as I took a feather to her and finally straddling her playing with her nipples and plunging my manhood into her. She and I were both filled with ecstasy. She jerked her hips up and down trying to get lose from all the pleasure. I too arched my back as I was not top of her using the feather once more as I not only tickled her but touched her too. She moaned in pleasure gasping at my touch as she started shaking uncontrollably due to the orgasm she was having. After several hours of making love we finally curled up next to each other and fell into a peaceful sleep. After a week of being there we both woke up early that day to pack our bags and catch our flight to Russia. Rose called Lissa up and told her we were on our way. And with that we got to the airport. It was so busy and the flight got delayed so we sat there at the airport.

**Authors Note: Hey guys I am so sorry that its been a while since I updated. My internet needed to be paid. I have a hotspot on my phone so we didn't pay the bill due to saving up for a car. I do apologize and hope you liked this chapter. To make it up to you I have two chapters all done for you. They are both kind of long chapters so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R more reviews the more of a happy camper this author is. Pretty pretty please. Much appreciated**

**~ShantelleBelikova~**


End file.
